


A dear old friend

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Book, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"L’imbarazzo, tra lui e Frodo, c’era sempre stato.<br/>A provarlo v’erano i tanti ricordi di Samvise: come quel momento passato a Gran Burrone, quando, entusiasta di vederlo ancora vivo, era corso a prendergli ambo le mani per poi staccarsi, pieno di vergogna."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dear old friend

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Scritta per Rhoot, ossia [Root](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=126924) qui su EFP, che me l’aveva chiesta tanto tempo fa su un meme di livejournal.  
> Non so se frequenti più questi lidi, ma volevo comunque augurarti buon compleanno. :) Tanti auguri! Spero di risentirti presto, magari potendo leggere una tua bella Zazie/Lag o Merry/Pipino :3 Un bacio, compare.  
> 2\. 1: scena di un capitolo de _La compagnia dell’anello_. Quando l’ho letta sono scoppiata a ridere ed ho gongolato per una buona mezzora; succede davvero! :D  
>  2: Frodo dovrebbe essere nato nel 2968 e dovrebbe essere stato adottato da Bilbo nel 2989, mentre Sam è nato nel 2983. Hanno quindici anni di differenza ed il rapporto che incorre fra i due dovrebbe essere più o meno quello tra un trentottenne ed un ventitreenne quando partono per la loro avventura, quindi durante l’infanzia di Sam, quando il figlio del Gaffiere aveva i “nostri” cinque anni, Frodo ne doveva avere i “nostri” venti! (Bisogna pensare che per Tolkien gli hobbit a trentatre anni dovrebbero avere i nostri ventunanni.) … _Credo_ , per lo meno! :) *muore soffocata dai calcoli basati su dubbie teorie*
> 
> È la prima storia che scrivo a proposito del Signore degli Anelli, e sono contenta d’averlo fatto con Sam e una Frodo/Sam, nonché per la Rhoot. Per ora ho letto solo Lo Hobbit e i due primi volumi della trilogia del Signore degli Anelli (sto finendo Le due Torri), ma mi diverto ogni minuto passato a leggere Tolkien. :D E per me è un gran risultato essere approdata nel fandom!  
> Non sono affatto sicura delle mie teorie sulla differenza d’età (del tipo: quando Frodo aveva trentotto anni _nostri_ Sam doveva averne sui _nostri_ ventitre e viceversa), quindi se siete di un altro avviso fatemelo sapere!

**A dear old friend called embarassment.**

   
   
   
   
L’imbarazzo, tra lui e Frodo, c’era sempre stato.  
A provarlo v’erano i tanti ricordi di Samvise: come quel momento passato a Gran Burrone, quando, entusiasta di vederlo ancora vivo, era corso a prendergli ambo le mani per poi staccarsi, pieno di vergogna1, o tutte quelle volte in cui, da bambino, a undici2 anni già doveva ricordarsi di chiamare il ventiseienne Frodo _signore_ , com’era volontà del Gaffiere, e puntualmente se ne scordava, dovendosi poi correggere con gli occhi abbassati e un gran rossore in viso.  
Non aveva certo provato imbarazzo a stringere a sé quel corpo che credeva senza vita, dopo l’attacco di Shelob, solo acuta disperazione, ed il senso che più niente desse uno scopo alla sua esistenza; ma era bastato che lo rivedesse vivo e vegeto, più tardi, perché le emozioni d’imbarazzo e il bisogno di fargli qualche premura che sempre aveva provato nei suoi confronti riprendessero vita. Sì: sebbene non vi fosse più senso a provare titubanza, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, dopo essere discesi all’inferno ed essere tornati, una punta d’imbarazzo era sempre tra loro, come un vecchio amico che proprio non ne vuol sapere d’essere dimenticato.  
È un dato di fatto, un appiglio cordiale, che li riporta al tempo in cui Frodo non aveva ancora compiuto la maggiore età e che né lui né Sam sapevano nulla a proposito dell’Anello. Che riporta Samvise a quando era solo un piccolo hobbit amante degli elfi senza averli mai visti e che seguiva adorante il già quasi maturo erede dei Baggins in ogni luogo in cui andasse.  
   
In particolare ricordava un pomeriggio passato a sbirciare il signor Frodo da dietro alla porta della cucina, mentre il più grande studiava o si faceva uno spuntino.  
Sam non aveva resistito ad aver fame, nel guardare l’altro mangiare, e dalla sua pancia si era levato un acuto gorgoglio, che puntualmente Frodo aveva sentito. Il figlio di Drogo si era allora avvicinato alla porta, scoprendolo, e l’aveva guardato con gli occhi che ridevano.  
“Sam, ciao! Non ti va di entrare? Ho pronto un bel pezzo di focaccia, se ne vuoi.”  
Allora il piccolo Sam era diventato ancora più rosso ed era entrato, permettendosi di sedersi accanto all’adorato Frodo coi piedi che non toccavano terra e poi di fargli cento, mille domande sugli elfi, su com’era stato vivere dai Brandibuck e su qualsiasi altra cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
Col cibo in bocca e il bel viso di Frodo negli occhi, Sam sapeva di adorare il giovane Baggins.  
   
Così, ormai anziano e seduto nel suo soggiorno a fumare la pipa, il sindaco Sam sperava che quando si fossero rivisti quell’imbarazzo non sarebbe affatto cambiato; che, giunto alle Terre Immortali, il modo in cui si sarebbero guardati sarebbe stato _diverso_ – perché troppe ne erano passate da quando i due avevano lasciato la Contea per la prima volta –, ma che l’imbarazzo si sarebbe ripresentato inesorabile, tra i due hobbit, nel piccolo spazio che separa un bacio.  
   



End file.
